


Cherry Blossoms

by cubhyunjae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Shinwon, Changgu, and Yuto are all childhood friends that get separated when Yuto moves back to Japan. Years later, Shinwon is attending an engagement party for his friend Hongseok when they show up. Shinwon then realizes that they're his soulmates before he runs out of the party.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Ko Shinwon, Adachi Yuto/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Jung Wooseok/Yan An, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Ko Shinwon/Adachi Yuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cherry Blossoms

Shinwon looks down at the picture in his phone case, smiling at the memory it brings, as if the picture was taken yesterday. The memory of Yuto and Changgu’s laugh filled his thoughts while he smiled at the memory. The picture was taken at a sleepover for Shinwon’s tenth birthday, Changgu and Yuto had tackled Shinwon with hugs as soon as he had stepped through his door. He sighs and checks the time on his phone, hoping he wouldn’t be late to his friend’s engagement party. Hongseok would kill him if he was late to his and Hyunggu’s engagement party. Shinwon leans his head against the train window and sighs softly before closing his eyes and letting the memories of his old friends consume his thoughts. 

_ Do they still remember me? I wish Yuto didn’t have to go home. Maybe we could reconnect someday soon. I’ve known them since we were all babies. I miss them so much.  _

Shinwon’s eyes shoot open as he hears the robotic voice tell the passengers that they had arrived at their destination. Shinwon stands up from his seat as he grabs his bookbag and a small suitcase. Shinwon walks off the train while looking around the platform and frowning when he couldn’t find Hongseok. 

“Shinwon!” Hongseok shouts and jumps up to catch Shinwon’s attention. 

Shinwon quickly walks over to Hongseok before pulling him into a hug, “Hi Seokie!” 

“Hi Shinwonnie! How was your train ride?” Hongseok asks as he drags his friend to his car, “Have you eaten today?” 

“My train ride was okay. I was nervous I would be late,” Shinwon blushes and looks at Hongseok’s car as he opens the trunk. 

“You’re early actually! Some of Hyunggu’s friends are there already. We’re only waiting on you and Hwitaek really,” Hongseok smiles and helps Shinwon with his stuff, “Where are you going to be staying at?” 

“There’s a motel just down the street from your house that I plan on staying at,” Shinwon smiles brightly at Hongseok, “It’s about a block away.”

“Do you want to go get a room from there really quick so you can set your stuff down and not have to carry it in my house?” Hongseok smiles at Shinwon who nods his head at Hongseok. 

“Okay sweet!” Hongseok and Shinwon jump into his car before Hongseok starts the car. 

Shinwon pulls his phone and takes a picture of Hongseok before posting it and smiling brightly at him. Hongseok laughs and begins to drive out of the train station parking lot. 

“How is being a teacher?” Hongseok looks over at Shinwon who smiles brightly and shows a bracelet on his wrist, “Which one did that?” 

“Haru! She got a bracelet kit for her sixth birthday so she made me a bracelet. I love my job,” Shinwon smiles and looks over at Hongseok who nods his head and continues to drive down some streets and alleyways, “How is being a college professor?” 

“Terrible at times,” Hongseok admits truthfully, “How many times can you read the same four renditions of Romeo and Juliet? I at least have one student who at least adds some spice into her works,” Hongseok laughs softly as Shinwon smiles brightly, “Be lucky you don’t have to deal with that.”

“No we just cut potatoes and make potato stamps,” Shinwon smiles over at Hongseok as he laughs again and shakes his head. 

“Children have to be so much easier than college students,” Hongseok shakes his head as he continues to drive, turning down a narrow alleyway. 

“Well truthfully, it’s actually harder. College students already have basic understanding and full functionality of their motor skills. I have to teach some of my kids how to hold pencils and the basics of human conversation,” Shinwon points out while stealing a piece of Hongseok’s gum while smiling at him. 

“Okay smartass,” Hongseok smirks at Shinwon who sticks his tongue out and laughs at Hongseok. 

Hongseok turns down an alleyway before pulling into the parking lot of the motel. Shinwon smiles and grabs his wallet before getting out of the car once Hongseok parks it. Hongseok gets out of the car and opens his trunk before grabbing Shinwon’s suitcase and walking into the office with Shinwon. 

“Hi darling! What can I do for you?” the clerk at the front desk smiles brightly at Shinwon. 

“I need a room for about three nights,” Shinwon pulls his wallet out and smiles brightly at the lady behind the counter. 

“Alrighty! Do you need one bed or two?” she winks at Shinwon who blushes and shakes his head. 

“Just one please,” Shinwon laughs softly as the lady giggles softly. 

Shinwon pays for the room before the girl hands him a key ring with his room number on it. He bows in thanks before leaving the office with Hongseok. The two walk over to his motel room before Shinwon unlocks the door and opens the door. Shinwon and Hongseok bring the bags inside the motel before Shinwon sits on the bed. 

“You okay?” Hongseok looks over at Shinwon who nods his head, “I’ve known you since we were freshmen. What’s bugging you Shinwon?” 

“I’ve just been having some old memories from my childhood resurface, but I’ll be okay I promise,” Shinwon smiles over at Hongseok who nods and pulls his friend up from the bed, “What?” 

“I missed you Wonnie,” Hongseok pulls Shinwon close and hugs him tightly, “Hyunggu and I are going to move to Seoul soon. His friends all live out there and so do mine. It just hasn’t been the same since we moved here,” Hongseok buries his face in Shinwon’s neck, “I’m so scared of messing up.” 

“Hey, it’ll be okay! You had a trial run remember?” Shinwon smiles and holds Hongseok, “From what you’ve told me, you two couldn’t be more in love. You deserve nothing but the best Seokkie,” Shinwon smiles at Hongseok who nods his head and sighs softly. 

“Okay, my phone has gone off four times meaning Hyunggu is probably freaking out,” Hongseok laughs and pulls away from Shinwon, “Thank you for always being here for me Shinwon. I’m here for you too okay? No matter what. I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Hongseok runs his fingers over the cherry blossom on Shinwon’s neck, his soulmate mark. 

“Hey we were young and dumb. Heartbreak was bound to happen. I’m just glad you finally found your soulmate,” Shinwon apprehensively puts his hand over his soulmate mark and shakes his head, “We should get going though Hongseok,” Shinwon drags the older out of the motel room and locks the door behind them. 

“Who are they?” Hongseok looks over at Shinwon and holds up Shinwon’s phone, the younger immediately grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket, “You look happy.” 

“They were childhood friends. One of them had to move back to Japan just after my thirteenth birthday. It was the last time I saw either of them,” Shinwon smiles sadly at the memory before shaking his head, “I don’t want to be sad before your engagement party!” 

“Hyunggu won’t care!” Hongseok cries out as Shinwon laughs loudly while they get into the car, “If they mean that much to you, they’ll be back in your life sometime.” 

“I hope so,” Shinwon smiles and buckles up before Hongseok starts the car again and drives the block to his house while smiling. 

Shinwon nervously unbuckles as Hongseok parks his car. The two get out of the car, Shinwon straightening his clothes as he pulls a small box out of his jacket pocket. The two males walk inside the house, everyone cheering as they see Hongseok and Shinwon. 

“Finally! Hwitaek showed up before you,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes as he runs over to Shinwon, “Hi Wonnie!” the younger male hugs Shinwon happily. 

“Hi Ggu,” Shinwon hugs Hyunggu smiling brightly at the younger, “I brought something for you. One of my students found out that her favorite teacher’s friend was engaged so she made this for you,” Shinwon smiles and hands Hyunggu the box, Hyunggu gasping excitedly before opening the box and putting the bracelet on. 

“Seokkie look!” Hyunggu looks at the bracelet happily. 

“It’s very pretty baby. We should introduce everyone,” Hongseok smiles over at Hyunggu who nods his head and looks over at his friends. 

“Okay! Tall pretty boy with the rainbow hair is Yanan. The black haired emo holding his waist is Wooseok!” Hyunggu points to the couple who wave at Shinwon smiling, “The short couple is Hwitaek, who you know, and Jinho, who you also know!” Jinho and Hwitaek roll their eyes as they wave at Shinwon, “And last but not least we have adorable soulmates and couple-” Hyunggu starts but is cut off by Shinwon. 

“Changgu and Yuto,” Shinwon felt his whole world stop, the phone in his hand falling to the ground, the picture of them face up. 

Hongseok’s eyes widen as he sees Shinwon crumble to the floor before grabbing his phone and shaking as the couple makes eye contact with Shinwon. 

“Shinwon,” Yuto breathes out and reaches out to touch him when Shinwon flinches back. 

“Shinwon talk to us,” Changgu moves his head to look at Shinwon when he notices the cherry blossom mark on his neck. 

“Hongseok, Hyunggu, I’m sorry. I’ll come have lunch with you tomorrow. I have to go,” Shinwon shakes as he stands up, “Congratulations Seok and Ggu. You both deserve to be happy,” Shinwon bows and walks out of Hongseok’s house. 

“Shinwon wait!” Yuto and Changgu shout as they run out of the house, “Shinwon where are you going?” Yuto grabs Shinwon’s shoulder and turns him so he’s looking at Changgu and him. 

“How long have you been back Yuto?” Shinwon asks, his voice shaky from an emotion he couldn’t place. 

“Three years,” Yuto sighs and looks at Shinwon who laughs sadly. 

“Three years. Three fucking years Yuto. Let me guess, you two started dating not too long after,” Shinwon looks at Changgu who nods his head and looks down ashamed, “Did you even think to look for me once?” 

“We tried Shinwon!” Changgu looks at Shinwon, his face twisted between shame and sadness, “We did try.” 

“You’re best friends with the fiance of the only friend I’ve been able to keep after you two! How the fuck did you not find me? Or did you stop looking once you found out you two were soulmates?” Shinwon scoffs and shakes his head, “God I am so stupid for having hope,” Shinwon shakes his head, “I’m glad you two are happy,” Shinwon shakes his head and walks down the sidewalk, “Tell Hyunggu I’m sorry.” 

“Shinwon please,” Changgu grabs Shinwon’s hand, “Please don’t leave.” 

“Do you have any idea what it’s like? Spending every waking moment thinking about you two? Having all of my dreams be consumed by your every being? It’s been eleven years since I turned thirteen and I still cry about the day you left Yuto. I still sit here and cry about the worst fucking day in my life,” Shinwon’s voice is raspy from trying to keep himself from crying, “Just please let me leave. I promise I won’t bother your relationship again,” Shinwon shakes his head and moves his wrist from Changgu’s grasp. 

Changgu and Yuto watch as Shinwon walks away from them, Shinwon turning his head to look back at them, Yuto and Changgu catching a glimpse of Shinwon’s neck. Shinwon smiles sadly before walking to his motel room, sadness consuming every fiber of his being. He sighs softly as he pulls out his key to the motel room and unlocks the door. He walks in and kicks the door shut before laying on his bed and pulling his knees to his chest. Shinwon opens his bag and pulls out a stuffed animal, holding it to his chest as the tears in his eyes flow down his cheeks. Shinwon looks over at the motel door in mild panic as the doorknob twists and the door opens. 

“Wonnie,” Hongseok sighs walking in, pulling Hyunggu along with him, “Why did you leave?” 

“You don’t have to tell us. It’s okay if you don’t want to. I know how hard it is,” Hyunggu sighs and kneels next to the bed. 

“I love them Hongseok,” Shinwon looks at Hongseok, tears still streaming down his face. 

“I know you do. They were your childhood friends,” Hongseok runs his fingers through Shinwon’s hair. 

“No that’s not what I mean,” Shinwon shakes his head and sits up, “I finally understand why my soulmate mark is what it is,” Shinwon pulls out a notebook from his backpack and opens it to find a laminated sheet of cherry blossoms, “One summer Yuto went back to his hometown for a couple of weeks and brought Changgu and I back cherry blossoms,” Shinwoon looks up at Hyunggu and Hongseok who nod slowly not fully understanding, “Changgu and Yuto are my soulmates.” 

“Oh,” Hyunggu nods slowly before it finally clicks, “OH! OH MY GOD!” 

“Baby, you’re so loud,” Hongseok laughs and ruffles Hyunggu’s hair before turning to Shinwon, “So what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know. They probably hate me now, but I can’t help it. I act off of emotions. The thought of seeing them together and happy and not needing me, it hurts. Seeing them and how they’ve grown up, god I felt like a teenage boy discovering what love is. They’re so beautiful and they just looked so happy. Why would I want to ruin that?” Shinwon sighs and looks away as he messes with his pants, “I don’t want to interrupt their happiness.” 

“Shinwon, would you like me to tell you something that I shouldn’t be telling you?” Hyunggu looks at Shinwon who nods his head, “They knew you were coming. Everyone knew you were coming. Shinwon they knew. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I told them who you were and that you were coming. Shinwon, they sat and for three hours they told me stories about your past. They told me the story about how you got the large scar on your chest. They told me how you used to sit in the middle and hold their hands when you all watched scary movies. They told me how you used to go camping in the backyard of your house. They told me how amazing you were at making hot chocolate. They told me how you never bought gifts for them but would make them instead. They told me how you used to cry into Yuto’s arms when he talked about going home. They told me how you all collectively lost your first kisses to each other. They told me about how you got suspended in elementary school for breaking some kid’s nose for making fun of Yuto’s accent. They told me how in middle school you broke someone’s fingers for punching Changgu for wearing makeup. They told me how you stood up for them no matter what the consequences were. You have been there for them more times than they can count. From what I’ve heard, they love you too. They were scared to come back to you because they were scared they wouldn’t be what you expected them to be. They did find you when they looked you up, but they saw how happy and successful you had become and when Yuto came back from Japan, he and Changgu had nothing. They were living out of my basement until last year. They moved to Seoul to be closer to you. Shinwon,” Hyunggu sighs and looks up at the older, “They’re in love with you too. No you haven’t screwed up your chances, Hongseok told them you might react like this. They expected it. Now I can do one of two things. I can text them to come over right now, or I can text them to meet us at lunch tomorrow. You decide Shinwon.” 

Shinwon leans his head back and sighs softly as he thinks about his options. On one hand he could talk to them right now, but he was still heavily emotional and wasn’t sure if he could think of the right words. Shinwon puts his head in between his knees and pulls at his hair slightly trying to think. 

“Hey hey hey,” Hongseok grabs Shinwon’s hand, “Why don’t you meet them tomorrow? That way you have more sleep and more time to think about what you want to say,” Hongseok smiles at Shinwon who nods his head and sighs. 

“You two don’t have to stay with me. It’s okay. I’m sorry I ruined your engagement party,” Shinwon frowns and plays with his fingers. 

“Are you kidding? You didn’t ruin it! This isn’t even the engagement party anyways. That’s on Sunday,” Hyunggu smirks and winks at Shinwon, “And please, who wouldn’t want to spend their ‘ruined’ engagement party night with a cute kindergarten teacher in a not so terrible motel,” Hyunggu giggles softly before pulling Shinwon’s backpack off the bed and sitting next to him, “We can order McDonald’s!” Hyunggu lays his head on Shinwon’s shoulder, “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Do you have clothes?” Shinwon smiles over at Hyunggu who squeals and hugs Shinwon happily. 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll go get it and stop by the house to get us clothes,” Hongseok shakes his head and kisses Hyunggu’s forehead. 

Hyunggu and Shinwon list their orders as Hongseok writes it down on a piece of paper while smiling. He puts the paper in his pocket before quickly kissing Hyunggu, earning a fake gag from Shinwon. Hongseok rolls his eyes and kisses Shinwon’s forehead, the younger of the two smiling contentedly. Hongseok leaves the motel to get their food while smiling brightly as he hops into his car. 

“Are you and Hongseok exes?” Hyunggu looks over at Shinwon who chokes on his own saliva before looking over at him bewildered by his question, “What? You guys seem close.” 

“No offence to Hongseok, but there’s no way in hell I’d date him. Yeah we used to kiss, but that was just friendly gestures. My parents used to do that with some of their friends that they were close with. My parents always taught me that affection with people who are close to you is important,” Shinwon blushes and shrugs his shoulders, “We haven’t kissed since you two got together if that’s what you’re wondering,” Shinwon smiles and lays back on the bed after kicking his shoes off, “Are you going to come cuddle me?” Shinwon looks over at Hyunggu who crawls over and snuggles into Shinwon. 

“I’m glad Hongseok has you,” Hyunggu smiles over at Shinwon as Shinwon flips through the channels. 

“I’m more glad that he has you Hyunggu. You’re a good guy. He used to struggle a lot with his sexuality, but I’m very glad he has you. I remember when he first met you he punched a hole into my dresser because how cute you were and he didn’t know how to handle it,” Shinwon laughs as Hyunggu blushes and gawks, “It’s true! He fractured his knuckles and wrist because of how hard he punched it. His mom bought me a new dresser,” Shinwon smiles over at Hyunggu who shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Why was he so aggressive?” Hyunggu looks over at Shinwon who laughs and shakes his head. 

“He used to be very bad at expressing emotions. He used to work out until he was able to tell me what he was feeling sometimes. It was kind of funny. He’d come into my room unannounced and he would just start doing push ups or sit ups while I played video games. He’d do that until he was ready to talk about his feelings. It helped me a lot actually. As you heard I used to be a pretty violent kid. That was literally only because Changgu and Yuto meant so much to me, so when I lost them I was an emotional wreck and I stopped being able to properly express myself. Hongseok would come over and he’d start working out and I knew he would need to talk, but sometimes he would do it and then he’d wait until I set my controller down and I would just sob into his chest. Hongseok has been my biggest support. I hope he’s treating you well. I’ll kick his ass,” Shinwon looks over at Hyunggu who shakes his head and smiles before laying his head on Shinwon’s chest. 

“I’m just glad that you’re in both our lives Shinwon,” Hyunggu pulls Shinwon’s hand close before kissing it gently. 

By the time Hongsoek returned from his trip, Shinwon and Hyunggu were already asleep, Shinwon clinging onto Hyunggu. Hongseok rolls his eyes and puts the food in the mini fridge before kicking his shoes off and laying on the other side of Shinwon before snuggling into him and falling asleep to the sound of Shinwon’s heartbeat. 

When the group of three finally wakes up, Shinwon groans at the feeling of having two heads on his chest. He looks down and runs his fingers through their hair while smiling. Hongseok groans and looks up at Shinwon who kisses Hongseok’s head, smiling before Hyunggu whines and sleepily points to his head. Shinwon snorts and leans down kissing Hyunggu’s head while smiling. Hyunggu grins and snuggles closer to the two happily while running his fingers along Shinwon’s stomach.

“Kang Hyunggu, you better stop that shit,” Shinwon blushes as Hyunggu laughs and moves his hand, “What time are we doing lunch?” Shinwon sits up and blushes before standing up and walking over to his suitcase. 

“They said to meet around one and it’s twelve thirty. You have time to take a quick shower if that’s what you’re asking,” Hongseok smiles and nods at Shinwon who quickly grabs a pair of boxers, a towel, and his bathroom products before running into the bathroom. 

Shinwon shakes his head as he turns the shower on then strips himself of his clothes from the day before. Shinwon hums softly before getting into the shower while thinking about the lunch plans they had. Oh god he was fucked. So incredibly fucked. He really had no idea what he was even going to say. Shinwon shakes his head and quickly begins to wash his hair before yelping when the bathroom door opens. 

“Hello?” Shinwon looks over and peeks his head out from the shower curtain, “What Seok?” 

“I need to brush my teeth,” Hongseok smirks over at Shinwon who rolls his eyes and closes the curtain again. 

Shinwon rinses his hair out before putting the conditioner in and humming softly. Hongseok snorts as he hears Shinwon hum the song. Shinwon rolls his eyes and begins to loudly sing, making both Hongseok and Hyunggu laugh. Shinwon smiles and rinses his hair out then grabs his body wash. He quickly washes his body before turning the water off and shaking his hair out like a dog. Shinwon grabs his towel and slips it around his waist before getting out of the shower and glaring at Hongseok who smirks and leaves the bathroom. Shinwon dries his body off then puts his boxers on. He grabs his toothbrush and begins to quickly brush his teeth before he spits it out and rinses his toothbrush off. Shinwon brushes through his hair and then messes it up slightly with his fingers before he walks into the main room. 

“Please help me pick an outfit,” Shinwon looks over at his friends who both set their eyes on Shinwon’s stomach, “What?” 

“When,” Hongseok starts but can’t find the correct words so he looks over at Hyunggu. 

“When did you get a hip tattoo? And when did you pierce your belly button?” Hyunggu looks at Shinwon in shock. 

“My coworkers Hyuna and Hyojong dared me last month. Please don’t touch the piercing. It’s still kind of touchy. I just changed it a week ago,” Shinwon blushes as he looks at the metal in his belly button, “Is it stupid?” 

“Fuck Shinwon. It’s hot,” Hongseok blurts before shaking his head, “Please ignore me. I’m going to help you pick an outfit,” Hongseok sits next to Shinwon’s suitcase before rummaging through the small amount of clothes he had. 

“What even is your tattoo?” Hyunggu looks at Shinwon’s tattoo that starts at his hip and goes slightly up his side. 

“It’s a tree that Changgu, Yuto, and I used to hang out at all the time,” Shinwon smiles then yelps when Hongseok throws a pair of jeans at him. 

Shinwon glares at Hongseok before slipping the jeans on and then putting his belt on. Shinwon pokes his belly button and winces slightly at the mild pain. Hyunggu grabs a shirt and throws it at Shinwon who whines. 

“Will you stop throwing my clothes at me?” Shinwon pouts and puts the blue and white striped button up on. 

He tucks the shirt into his pants before pushing his sleeves up his forearms while smiling at his friends. Shinwon slips his black shoes on before looking over himself. He gasps and immediately runs to the nightstand and puts the bracelet his student made him on his wrist. 

“Okay, we have to go. We’re already going to be late. Changgu just texted me that they’re already there,” Hyunggu looks over at Shinwon who nods and takes his phone off the charger and slips it into his pocket, “We’re taking our stuff and hoping that we won’t have to be here tonight as well,” Hyunggu smirks as Shinwon walks over and kisses both his and Hongseok’s forehead before walking out of the room, “It gets easier right?” 

“Getting over him? God no, but we can do it together baby,” Hongseok kisses Hyunggu’s forehead while smiling brightly as the two walk outside the motel room. 

Shinwon locks the door up and nervously picks at his jeans, “Do I look good?” 

“You look stunning Shinwon,” Hyunggu smiles and takes him to Hongseok’s car, Shinwon automatically sitting in the back seat. 

The three males get in the car and buckle up before Hongseok starts the car and drives out of the motel parking lot. Shinwon nervously bounces his leg as he looks out the window of the car. Shinwon hums along to the song playing through Hongseok’s speakers as they drive. Five minutes and a song later, they pull into the parking lot of a restaurant Shinwon has been to with Hongseok and Hyunggu several times. Shinwon bites at his lip and unbuckles as Hongseok parks the car. The three get out of the car and make their way inside of the restaurant. 

“Hi! Table for three?” the hostess smiles at Hongseok who shakes his head. 

“Our friends are here already,” Hongseok smiles and bows as the hostess lets them inside the restaurant. 

Hongseok leads the two males to where Changgu and Yuto are sat. Changgu and Yuto immediately turn to the three when they hear their voices and stand up to greet them. Changgu and Yuto hug Hongseok and Hyunggu. They turn their attention to Shinwon and both involuntarily gasp at the sight of Shinwon. Shinwon blushes and shyly sits in front of the two males. 

“Hi! What can I get you all to drink?” a waitress walks up and smiles brightly at the group of five. 

They all order their drinks and smile as the waitress writes it down and leaves the table. Shinwon looks over the menu trying to avoid conversation at all costs. 

“Shinwon, we’re here because of you,” Hongseok looks over at Shinwon who opens his mouth to say something but pouts and sticks his tongue out, “Stop acting like a child.” 

“It’s not acting. I’m baby,” Shinwon looks up at Hongseok with the best puppy dog look he could give, Changgu and Yuto stifling their laughter at Shinwon’s antics. 

“Stop encouraging him,” Hongseok looks over at Yuto and Changgu who immediately bite their lips to try and stop their laughter. 

“I am simply just that funny dear Hongseok,” Shinwon leans back against his chair before winking at Hongseok. 

“Shinwon, I will castrate you,” Hyunggu looks at Shinwon who immediately crosses his legs to cover his genitals. 

“I refuse. My children are in there!” Shinwon shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. 

“You’re gay Shinwon,” Hongseok looks at Shinwon who shrugs his shoulders. 

“Maybe I’ll become a donor or something. You never know!” Shinwon smirks at Hongseok who finally catches on. 

“If you do not talk to them, I will sneak into your motel room and rip your piercing out,” Hongseok smiles sweetly at Shinwon just as the waitress brings their drinks. 

“Have you decided what you want to eat?” the waitress grins at the group as they begin to order their food, “Alrighty! I’ll get that in for you!” she smiles and walks off to go send their orders in. 

“Shinwon, what do you do for a living?” Yuto randomly blurts out, the older’s attention now focused on Yuto as he sips his lemonade. 

“I’m a kindergarten teacher. What about you Yuto?” Shinwon smiles at Yuto who blushes and looks down at the table. 

“Nothing fancy. I work at a bakery,” Yuto bites at his lip, “It’s not the best pay, but I enjoy it.” 

“That’s all that matters Yu,” Changgu smiles up at Yuto who nods his head and smiles. 

“What about you Changgu?” Shinwon smiles at Changgu who blushes and bites at his lip. 

“I work at an office. I’m a PA, as much as I hate it. I’d much rather be working in a school as an art teacher,” Changgu frowns and looks at his hands. 

“Quit,” Shinwon smirks at Changgu who looks at Shinwon in shock, “Do you live in Seoul?” 

“Yeah. I can’t just quit my job Ko Shinwon,” Changgu crosses his arms and looks at Shinwon who smirks more. 

“Oh, but my darling Ggu, you can. There’s an art teacher opening at my school. Currently it’s being filled by a substitute until they can get someone in. So,” Shinwon sets his lemonade on the table before leaning over, inches away from Changgu’s face, “Quit.” 

“What makes you so sure I want to work in the same building as you Ko,” Changgu smirks and inches his face closer, “You’re pretty, but is that enough?” 

“Oh Yeo Changgu, my darling, working with me is hell. I dress up in button ups and slacks all the time. Can you handle me looking like that all the time,” Shinwon smirks at Changgu. 

“What are they doing?” Hongseok whispers before looking at Yuto. 

“Shhh, they’re getting their sexual tension in check,” Yuto smiles at Hongseok who nods his head in confusion. 

“Can you handle me in button up shirts and all messy from paint? Can you? Or would you have to drag me somewhere to take care of it?” Changgu smirks and leans closer, “Give me one good reason why I should quit,” Changgu bites Shinwon’s bottom lip before pulling away and sitting back down fully at his seat. 

“The children would love you, plus you wouldn’t have to be someone’s lap dog,” Shinwon smirks, a blush creeping up his face. 

“That was hot,” Yuto mumbles, earning a kick to his shin from Hyunggu, “What? Am I not allowed to admire my soulmates?” 

“We’re in public Yuto,” Hyunggu whines and sips his tea. 

“That wouldn’t stop Yuto,” Shinwon looks over at Hyunggu, “Yuto has literally started stripping in front of my parents.” 

“Shinwon!” Yuto chokes out a gasp as he looks over at the older, “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” 

“When did I ever agree to that Adachi?” Shinwon grins as the waitress brings their food and sets it in front of everyone then gives Shinwon a new lemonade before she leaves, “It’s okay. You were cute!” 

“I was?” Yuto pouts and grabs his fork to begin eating. 

“Do not pout please. You’re so fucking cute Yuto,” Shinwon smiles and grabs Yuto and Changgu’s hand, “Listen, I’m sorry for yesterday. I overreacted and I shouldn’t have. Just the sight of you two being so happy, I didn’t want to ruin your happiness.” 

“Ruin it? Shinwon, you and Changgu are the  _ only  _ reason I came back to Korea. Why don’t we eat and then we can go back to your motel and talk more okay?” Yuto smiles and pulls Shinwon’s hand up to kiss it before letting go so they can eat. 

The rest of lunch is spent making small talk and finishing their lunches. Hongseok and Hyunggu pay for their food and leave before the three friends. Shinwon insisted on paying for the three of them while smiling at the two. The three left shortly after Hongseok and Hyunggu before getting in Changgu’s car and making their way to the motel. Once there, Shinwon leads them to his room and unlocks the door before stepping in and smiling. 

“Do you mind if I change my shirt?” Shinwon looks over at the two who sit on the bed and shake their heads. 

Shinwon unbuttons his shirt before slipping it off and grabbing a t-shirt before going to slip it on when Changgu yelps at the sight of Shinwon. 

“That’s our tree!” Changgu exclaims, Shinwon’s blushing lightly at Changgu’s remark. 

“That’s a fucking belly button piercing,” Yuto gawks at Shinwon who quickly puts his shirt on. 

“Yes it’s our tree, and yes my belly button is pierced,” Shinwon sits on the bed facing Yuto and Changgu, “So let’s talk.” 

“We didn’t want you to be ashamed of us,” Changgu looks down at his hands and messing with his pants. 

“Ashamed? Why would I be ashamed of you two?” Shinwon looks at Changgu, confusion lacing his words. 

“When I moved back here, I had nothing. I found Changgu and we begged Hyunggu to let us live with him. We saved up enough to move into a small dingy apartment in Seoul. It sucks Shinwon, but we wanted to be closer to you. We were just scared that we wouldn’t be what you wanted,” Yuto holds Changgu’s hand while smiling sadly at Shinwon. 

“When’s your lease up?” Shinwon asks, not thinking about anything else except making them happy. 

“It’s actually up next month. Why?” Yuto looks at Shinwon confused. 

“Move in with me. I have enough room. My house is spacious,” Shinwon smiles before sighing sadly, “I miss you both. I could never be ashamed of you. Either of you. You both are too important to me. I love you so much. Do you understand that? I cry myself to sleep as I hold that stupid stuffed bear you guys won me at the carnival. I cry as I look at this stupid photo in my phone case. I cry anytime I go to our tree. I cry every time the cherry blossom festival is supposed to be happening. Everything I do just somehow reminds me of you two. Seeing you yesterday I was just so shocked and scared. You two were happy. I thought you wouldn’t need me,” Shinwon wipes the tears from his eyes as Yuto chokes out a sob, Changgu wiping his own eyes. 

“We always need you Wonnie. You’re our soulmate. We’re never complete without you. If you’re serious about us moving in then we’ll do it,” Changgu smiles at Shinwon, “It’s not going to be perfect, but we’re all going to be here for each other. You’re our person Shinwon. You inspired me to become what I wanted, and I’m going to take that job offer. I get to do what I want on top of being close to you? It’s everything I could dream of,” Changgu smiles and pulls Shinwon close. 

“What’s your dream job YuYu?” Shinwon pulls Yuto close to his chest while smiling. 

“I want to own a bakery,” Yuto smiles at Shinwon who grins and nods his head. 

“We can work towards that! You know my dad would be willing to help sponsor you,” Shinwon smiles at Yuto, “My parents ask about you two a lot. I didn’t know what to tell them. When they saw my soulmate mark, it’s like they knew, but they never told me,” Shinwon smiles and looks at the two, “I love you both. So much.” 

“I love you too Wonnie. So so much,” Changgu grins at the older male. 

“I love you most!” Yuto grins and snuggles into Shinwon, “Can we kiss now? I’ve been wanting to kiss you since yesterday,” Yuto grins over at Shinwon who nods his head. 

Yuto presses the older into the mattress before straddling his waist and kissing him deeply. Shinwon uses one hand to grip Yuto’s waist and the other hold’s Changgu’s hand. Shinwon shudders as Yuto slides his hand up Shinwon’s stomach as they kiss. Yuto pulls away to catch his breath before placing a quick kiss to Shinwon’s lips and then flopping next to him. 

“As attractive as you are, I want to wait,” Shinwon blushes and smiles at Yuto who nods his head and kisses Shinwon’s cheek, “Changgu? Are you gonna kiss me or am I going to have to kiss you?” Shinwon smirks over at the younger who rolls his eyes and straddles Shinwon’s waist, “Kinky.” 

“Shut up please,” Changgu smiles and holds one of Shinwon’s hands and holds Yuto’s hand with his other hand. 

Changgu leans down and presses his lips against Shinwon’s lips happily. Shinwon kisses him deeply, Shinwon getting lost in the feeling of kissing him. Shinwon and Changgu deepen the kiss before pulling away when Yuto whines from beside them. Changgu laughs and flops onto the other side of Shinwon before pulling Yuto and Shinwon close. 

“I love you both so much,” Changgu smiles at them while playing with their hair. 

“I love you both too!” Yuto grins and snuggles into them happily. 

“I love you both the most,” Shinwon smiles and kisses both of their foreheads before turning the tv on, “Shall we take a nap and then bombard Hwitaek and Jinho?” Shinwon smirks as the two nod their heads fast. 

“Sounds amazing,” Changgu grins as they turn their attention to the random movie playing. 

“I’d do anything to make Hwitaek’s life a living hell,” Yuto laughs softly as they snuggle and watch the movie. 

Shinwon was happy. He finally has the loves of life back in his arms, and no one would take away the happiness he feels from having them again.


End file.
